Heart's revelations
by Jubella
Summary: Kurt notices some of the Glee kids are acting strange and asks Mercedes what's going on... This is quite long. Faberry and Brittana.


The first day Kurt stepped into McKinley once again after such a long time, he was overwhelmed. There was no taunting in the halls that day, and he was never alone. Mercedes stuck by him _all day_ telling him how much she missed him over and over again. And every time he crossed paths or shared a class with one of the members of New Directions, they would smile brightly at him of talk to him or hug him. Even Santana smiled and waved once, and Puck patted his head as they headed to different directions of the hallway.

The first Glee rehearsal, everyone was terribly excited about having him there, so they chilled out all class with Mr. Schue, and even Rachel enjoyed herself and didn't complain about missing important training time.

After a few days, however, everything started to go back to normal. Glee kids address him in the halls just the usual way and practice was in deed spent _practicing. _

It was only after the fifth Glee Club meeting he noticed something was off.

As usual, he was seated next to Mercedes. Quinn was on his other side; with an empty chair between them, and Sam was a row down and three chairs away from him. It was only there he realized he hadn't seen them together since his return.

-Mercedes… -He said lowly, turning his head to the left.

-Yeah? –She seemed rather distracted by something on her cell phone, and he sighed as he rested one hand on her knee, causing her to look up.

He made a gesture towards Sam and then pointed his head towards Quinn.

-What's going on? –He merely whispered.

She frowned, looking at them deep in thought, and then her eyes widened.

-Oh my God! –She shouted.

Everybody was startled, to say the least, as they looked at her with wide eyes and raised eyebrows.

-What's wrong, Mercedes? –Mr. Schue asked from his position on the board, marker mid-air and curious gaze.

-I… nothing, my, um… -She gaped and frowned.

-I stepped on her foot. –Kurt lamely intervened. He face-palmed himself in his mind. –I'm sorry, Mercedes.

-No problem. –She smiled.

Everyone looked at them as if they'd grown another head, but resumed their partial listening to the teacher.

-What the hell happened to you? –He shout-whispered to her. He saw Quinn look at them in disapproval and shake her head out of the corner of his eye.

-I've been so down after you left, -She nearly pouted. –I didn't even notice they've been apart for, like, forever.

His eyebrows nearly reached his scalp.

-Do you think they broke up?

Her eyes widened.

-Seems like it.

They were silent after that, but his mind rolled miles and he started to analyze the possibilities. They _could _just have grown tired of each other… that seemed most likely. But there could be more interesting things… maybe Quinn just wanted to be alone, or Sam; which would be boring. Maybe one of them cheated on the other, and knowing Quinn's background, it wasn't all that unlikely. And he was a jock after all, so maybe he'd met someone he liked better. But even Kurt, fully homosexual, had to admit he didn't know any other girl in McKinley prettier than Quinn. If one of them cheated, it was probably her. Even then, there could be some romantic tragic thing like they breaking up because of a noble reason, maybe to protect the other from something like… he didn't even know. No, that definitely was not it. Perhaps Sam _was _gay after all, and he'd just tried to fool himself by being in love with Quinn when in reality all he ever wanted was to kiss… Puck or something.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, he kept an eye on them. Not in a stalker kind of way, but definitely paying them more attention.

Sam seemed okay. He didn't seem depressed or anything like that, and he didn't suggest heartbreak songs for Glee. But Kurt noticed a few longing glances towards Quinn. He didn't think he had imagined it. He saw him with girls, but nothing compromising. They were all pretty; most of them cheerleaders, but there didn't seem to be anything more than friendship.

As for Quinn, Kurt definitely never saw her throwing longing glances at anyone. Not Sam, not Finn, not Puck. Anyone. She seemed sometimes tense, but less hostile. It took him just a week to notice that she didn't make snide remarks towards Rachel, or anyone for that matter, but just seemed rather indifferent to all that was going on. He wasn't stalking her or anything, so the times he catched a glimpse of her on the halls or in class or at Glee, he never saw her with a boy. He noticed she was closer to Santana, he'd seen them walking together in the halls and sit together during Glee. At first, he thought it wasn't odd, they were cheerleaders after all, so there wasn't anything particularly interesting in seeing them walking together. But in Glee, and on lunch, he saw them sometimes arguing in whispers, or saying things in each others ears and their response always was a sigh or a nod or a light smile. It didn't take a genius to notice they shared a secret, or that they were supporting each other.

* * *

The change was so slow and progressive; Kurt wouldn't be ashamed if he didn't notice. Not really. But he did, anyway.

The same way Quinn was less hostile, she started to be nice. _Nice _to Rachel. Or at least cordial, at first. He was so used to her being mean to the brunette, because Quinn wasn't hostile with anybody but her, it was impossible not to notice. His first thought was that Quinn probably had a terminal disease, but he shoved that thought away quickly. He noticed the first time when, walking towards the bathroom, Rachel and Quinn walked together through the hallway. They weren't laughing like old friends, but they weren't fighting, either. They were quiet, but seemed content. He eyed them suspiciously, but almost forgot about it in his rush to get to the bathroom.

That day, in Glee, Rachel sat in the front row, and Quinn in the second next to Santana, so Kurt didn't think much of what he'd seen earlier.

But two weeks after that, just as he walked into the cafeteria with Mercedes, he stopped mid-step at what he saw. Mercedes turned back an eyed him suspiciously.

-What's going on?

-Please tell me I'm not hallucinating. –He pointed with his head to where he was looking.

Mercedes followed his gaze to a table where Santana, Brittany, Artie, Quinn and Rachel were eating. Hell, that was just strange.

-What the heck? –She stared at all of them.

Santana seemed a little uncomfortable, but it didn't even compare to what Artie's face looked like. Brittany seemed oblivious as she talked to both of them pertly. Rachel was talking. That wasn't strange, but she seemed to be calm, not ranting, as Quinn listened to her and ate. The blonde wasn't looking straight at Rachel, but peeking at her through her eyelashes. Kurt couldn't figure out her expression, but it definitely wasn't disgust or hatred. Quinn seemed calm and listening as she ate, that is, until he saw her left hand under the table clenching and releasing the bottom of her uniform top. Was she nervous? Maybe she wanted to punch Rachel in the face for sitting in front of her and talking. That didn't seem right. But her face wasn't showing rejection. She was hiding whatever it was she was feeling, Kurt could tell.

-We have to find out what the hell is going on. –He told Mercedes. Or at least he thought he did, but, turning around, he saw she was already serving herself food.

_Maybe tomorrow then._

_

* * *

_

Lunch on Monday found Kurt and Mercedes in a similar situation. The girls were in the table but Artie wasn't there and Santana didn't seem nervous. Kurt was horrified to see her laughing. Brittany and Rachel were talking and Santana laughed her ass of with both arms around her stomach. Quinn was smiling adorably and occasionally bit her bottom lip. The discussion between Brittany and Rachel seemed funny, but both girl's faces were deathly serious.

-Look, they're together again. –Mercedes told him as they grabbed the trays.

-I know, I find the whole scene disturbing. –He gushed.

-Maybe we can go sit and with them.

-Or maybe sit nearby and spy on them.

They both smirked. After grabbing food, they found a table two tables away from the girls.

-We can't hear them, but at least we see them from here.

-Santana looks… -Both of Mercedes eyebrows shoot up. –…_happy. _

-Yeah.

-I haven't seen her like that in a long time…

-Since Brittany started dating Artie? –His smug look made Mercedes scoff.

-Please, that theory again?

-Brittany said they had sex!

-I think she just didn't get what we were talking about. –She shook her head.

-Please Mercedes, give me a break here.

-I just don't see it. Santana? Nah. –She shrugged. –Remember that time she fought me for Puck?

Kurt made a face.

-I didn't say they're _in love. _Or at least, that they're aware that they are. –Mercedes shook her head and he was exasperated. –You see them! They're hugging and linking fingers and stealing glances and they had sex! Please tell me you're not so oblivious.

-They don't do that anymore. Besides, they're best friends. Best friends do that stuff all the time.

-You and I don't. –He pursed his lips. She had such a thick head. –I'm sticking to my story.

-Whatever. –She smiled.

-Isn't it weird that _best friends _stop acting like that just in time to when one of them gets a boyfriend?

She sighed.

-Maybe.

-Ha!

They ate in silence as they occasionally steal glances towards the four girls who were now eating and talking normally. Rachel seemed a little uncomfortable, but that was to be expected. This were the girls that treated her horribly before, after all. It was all too weird. At one point, Brittany said something that made them all stare at her disbelievingly. Well, at least _that_ was familiar. But then Rachel shook her head and said something while touching Brittany's shoulder and the girl nodded and smiled, then said something to Santana. Said girl smiled and Kurt thought that if that wasn't the softest expression he ever saw on her face, may a ray strike his head. Then they all looked down at their food, but Quinn looked at Santana with an expression Kurt couldn't figure out and the Latina smiled sheepishly and ducked her head, making Quinn smile wide and shake her head slightly. Feeling like an intruder and a little like a creep, he looked down at his plate too, and just talked to Mercedes until the end of lunch.

* * *

Kurt and Mercedes didn't see the girls eat together until the next week on Wednesday. They seemed comfortable this time, even Rachel. And again, Artie wasn't there. Kurt had this theory about him being afraid of Santana, that Mercedes found a little ridiculous, but he insisted that he saw her shooting daggers at Artie a handful of times while Artie and Brittany were together. In all honesty, Mercedes saw that once or twice, but the whole Brittany-and-Santana-were-an-item-and-Santana-still-loves-Brittany Theory didn't seem right to her. Santana was just… straight. And she didn't think it was possible to be gay for just one person like Kurt pointed out, it just didn't seem possible to her. Then again, Kurt was the gay one, so maybe he understood more…

* * *

Things moved with such subtlety, even Kurt and Mercedes were a little taken aback when Santana, Quinn and Rachel walked together, side by side through the hallway near the end of the school year. They'd noticed how the cheerleaders started to eat lunch with Rachel once a week, then twice, then everyday. Brittany was part of it more often than not, but there were days when she would sit with Artie. But Santana, Quinn and Rachel got closer together. Slushies at Rachel started to be less occurrent until one day, the brunette got slushied right in front of Quinn.

Quinn was holding one slushie herself, and the brunette was at her locker. The blonde approached her but, before she got there, a jock with an orange Big Glup came from behind Rachel and throw the thing onto her head, cup and all. For a moment, Rachel was petrified. Then a look of horror, even worse than the one she had when she got egged, appeared in her face as she saw Quinn. Kurt, who watched all in shock next to Tina and Mike, thought that Rachel probably was expecting a second Slushie from Quinn. But the blonde walked right past Rachel, not even looking at her, splashed the grape juice right in the jock's face and kicked him in between the legs. Everyone, even Rachel, looked wide eyed at Quinn's murder expression. But then the blonde turned around, looked at Rachel apologetically and the brunette smiled sheepishly before re-opening her locker and taking out her change of clothes. Quinn put an arm around Rachel's waist, staining the side of her uniform orange, and they walked onto the bathroom together.

Rachel wasn't slushied again.

By the end of the school year, Quinn, Santana and Rachel were obviously friends. Santana was a little bitchy to the diva still, but it was all in good fun, apparently. By then, Kurt had already forgotten why he and Mercedes watched them so intently in the first place.

In the summer, when he wasn't spending time with his dad and Carol and Finn or with Blaine, Kurt hoisted some Glee parties. Then again, so did almost everyone who had a big enough house, at least once. They all went pretty much the same way, really. They would order some take-out, eat and laugh and then play Sing Star or go into Mercedes' or Santana's or Mike's or Quinn's pool. Puck's parties were the only ones with alcohol, but they also involved a lot of other teenagers that weren't Gleeks.

All parties went pretty much the same way, really. Until the last party before school in Mike's house, where hell broke loose.

Or something like that...

Artie wasn't there, Kurt had noticed. He also remembered not seeing him at their past reunion. He was probably in his house playing some video game tournament. They were all in the backyard, talking in small groups, when they heard the most unexpected sound ever. Ever. Brittany yelling.

They all looked at each other and Mercedes realized Santana wasn't there, either. So it was probably her Brittany was yelling at.

-Should we go see? –Tina asked, wide eyed.

-I don't know. –Quinn bit her bottom lip.

Then they heard Santana yell back.

Everyone got to their feet quickly, but as they approached the living room window, where the two girls were, inside, they tip-toed and peered from the sides and the bottom of it.

-Stop it! –Brittany yelled.

But Santana didn't seem to be doing anything, really. Just looking at the blonde, arms wrapped around herself. She whispered something neither of them could hear and Brittany shook her head.

-You don't mean it. –The blonde said lowly, but loud enough for them to barely hear.

-I do. I wouldn't have told you if I didn't.

-I don't know. –Brittany pouted and Kurt felt a strong urge to break the window and hug her. He stopped himself, though.

-I… -Santana looked down. When she looked up again, after a few seconds, there were tears in her eyes and cheeks and Mercedes could practically hear everyone's mouths hit the ground, even hers. –I'm stupid.

-Don't say that.

-But I am. –The brunette smiled, sadly.

Brittany took a step forward and then two steps back.

-You don't ever let me say _I'm _stupid. So you can't say it about yourself, either.

-You're not stupid. –Santana moved one of her hands to her hair and ran through it. –I mean it, B, really. Everything, you know? I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it. –Her voice wavered slightly at the end and the brunette moved her hand to wipe at her cheeks.

Brittany took three steps forward, but stopped. Santana was at arm reach, but neither moved.

-What the fuck are they talking about? –Puck whispered from the left side of the window frame.

-Sh. –Everyone hushed him.

-B, I can't do this anymore. I swear I'll do anything, just please… -Santana shook her head. –Quinn said I had to prove it to you, otherwise you wouldn't believe me, –Everyone except Rachel looked at Quinn curiously, but she looked straight ahead, ignoring them. -… so I will. Anything you want. I'll tell the whole school.

-You don't have to do that. –Brittany ducked her head. –I'm sorry I yelled at you.

-I'm sorry I was such an asshole this whole time. I understand if you just want to be with… -She clenched her jaw. –I'd understand.

-I broke up with Artie two weeks ago. –Brittany said quietly.

Santana raised her head slowly as everyone gasped outside. She was biting her lower lip, her expression blank.

-What do you mean?

-That we're not together anymore. –Brittany raised an eyebrow.

-Yeah, but I mean… why are you telling me?

Brittany ducked her head.

-What the fuck? –Puck whisper-yelled.

-Sh. –Everyone said again.

Kurt felt partially guilty for intruding in such an intimate moment, but another part of him wanted to say "HA!" to Mercedes.

She was very confused and started to wonder if maybe Kurt had been right after all.

Everything was silent.

Then Brittany looked up a little and peered at Santana through her eyelashes.

-Did you mean it? –She asked softly.

Santana nodded.

-Say it again.

The brunette smiled a little and took a step forward. She hesitantly reached up and cupped Brittany's right cheek.

-I'm in love with you.

Everyone gasped, including Brittany.

-No way. –Sam said under his breath.

They all nodded, wide eyed.

-Okay. –The blonde said sheepishly.

-Okay? –Santana asked softly.

-Yeah, okay. –Brittany suddenly stole a peck from Santana's lips. –I'm in love with you, too.

From the window, one by one, everyone sat down on the grass slowly with their backs against the wall. They all looked shocked. Maybe not Quinn, but even Kurt couldn't believe _now_ what he had suspected all along. That reminded him of something.

-Ha! –He said lowly, pointing a finger towards Mercedes.

She smiled and stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

Two days later at school, Kurt and Mercedes saw Brittany and Santana after first period. They were walking down the hallway, pinkies linked. Everything was back to normal.

Except it wasn't.

Quinn was standing against the lockers when Mercedes walked past her to her locker, two rows ahead. It was strange that the blonde wasn't doing anything, not picking up books or leaving them. Then, after a minute, Rachel showed up. She smiled at Quinn and the blonde stood away. It wasn't her locker, it was Rachel's.

_Quinn_ was waiting for _Rachel_ at her locker? Mercedes was a little shocked.

The brunette grabbed a few books and they walked past Mercedes, smiling at her for a second. And right before they turned on a corner, Quinn grabbed Rachel's books and the brunette giggled.

* * *

-They're dating, too! –She told Kurt at lunch.

-Please, they're friends. Friends do that. –He waved his hand without stopping texting with the other.

-Okay, does this sound familiar to you? _Any _of this conversation? –She raised an eyebrow at him.

-Look. –He sighed, resting his cell phone on the table. –Santana and Brittany? The gayness pours out of them. But Quinn and Rachel? –He fake-shuddered. –They're as straight as they come. Rachel may have two gay dads, so she isn't closed minded, but that doesn't make her bisexual, either. And Quinn is… -He bowed his head side to side. -you know, a God lover and all. She probably thinks it's a sin and hopes we go to hell. –He shrugged carelessly.

-I know her a little, okay? Don't talk about Quinn like that. –Mercedes sounded hurt, and Kurt was a little surprised.

-I'm sorry. –He whispered, wide eyed.

Mercedes shook her head.

-For the little time she lived at my house, I got to know her a bit, and she really isn't like she is in here. You need to have all your walls up inside this school, you know? –Kurt nodded. –But she's a great person behind them. –She smiled sadly. –I think being in here and putting up with all of these idiots is hard for her. And today… she seemed happy.

-So you think…?

-I don't know. I just know that I've seen that look on her, you know? With Finn and Sam. But she looked even better today.

-Okay. –Kurt smiled fondly at her. –We'll keep out eyes open.

-I don't want to stalk her or anything… -Mercedes looked down and shook her head. –It's just…

-What's wrong?

-I remember what it was like for you, last year… I mean, you had to _leave_ because we weren't supportive enough. If she… if they're hiding, maybe we could show them that we approve, that they're not alone, you know? –Kurt nodded, smiling fondly. –So they won't feel like they're doing something wrong or anything like that.

-I didn't think about it that way, Mercedes. You are a great friend. –He touched her hand. –We'll keep out eyes open.

* * *

After two months, Mercedes watched the locker scene at least three times a week. Quinn waiting for Rachel, scowl in place until the brunette showed up, and then it was all smiles. Sometimes Quinn waited until the corner to take Rachel's books, sometimes she took them right away.

Kurt watched them in Glee, and after two rehearsals, he could tell something was going on. Mercedes was not delusional. He catched them dancing very close all the time, and that wouldn't mean anything if it wasn't for the look on their faces. Sometimes, when Rachel sang a solo, Quinn would get this look on her face… Kurt didn't even know. It was showing.

* * *

-I think their gay is showing. –He playfully whispered to Mercedes as they danced in the Glee room.

Mercedes looked at Rachel and Quinn; the blonde had a grip on the brunette's hand, making her spin around and laughing as she catched her waist and hugged her from behind. Rachel blushed and grinned, spinning away only to spin back into Quinn's arms, facing her. The blonde beamed and moved her face forward dangerously close, and suddenly Santana was taking Quinn's other hand and tugging playfully, or that's what Mercedes thought until she saw the blonde blush and giggle, mouthing something that looked like 'oops'.

Mercedes was left wide-eyed.

-Did you see it? –She turned around, only to find Kurt dancing in the other side of the room. She glared at him, whispering. –Oh, _come on._

_

* * *

_

Mercedes walked into the changing room at Sectionals to find Tina and Rachel face to face, obviously catching them in the middle of a conversation judging by the way they abruptly stopped talking and looked at her, wide eyed.

-What… is everything ok? –She raised her eyebrows at them.

-Yeah…

-Everything's fine, Mercedes. No worries. Tina and I were just talking about how nervous we are about performing tonight. –Rachel nodded frantically.

-I thought you didn't get nervous… -She trailed off.

-I-I don't. I mean, I do. I'm only human, after all. But, but they're going now. It's just excitement.

-Right. –Mercedes looked wary.

-It's okay. –Tina smiled and looked at Rachel. –There's no need to be nervous, Rachel. –She nodded. –There's nothing wrong about… our number, you know?

A grin spread in Rachel's face.

-I know. There really isn't. –She stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Tina's left side. –Thank you, Tina.

-No problem. –She replied bashfully as Rachel exited the room.

-What the hell was that? –Mercedes pointed towards the closed door.

-Nothing. –Tina shrugged, bending over to put on her shoes.

-_Nothing?_ –Her disbelievingly tone made the Asian girl look up.

-Rachel was just nervous.

-Right… and you talked her out of it? –Mercedes arched an eyebrow, moving to put on her shoes as well.

-Yeah, something like that.

-If you say so…

* * *

The numbers were performed, the winner was announced, and New Directions third victory at Sectionals was celebrated in hugs on stage and a particularly revealing kiss backstage from Brittany and Santana.

As Kurt and Finn hugged their parents, Kurt saw a man spinning Rachel around. He stood on his tip-toes to look as another man hugged the brunette and she was smiling from ear to ear. He smiled at the first sight he ever caught of Rachel's fathers. Mercedes stepped to his side and they shared a hug.

-Look, its Rachel's dads! –He excitedly pointed in the direction he saw them earlier.

-Really? –She stood on her toes as well to look through the mass of people. –Oh, please don't miss this, Kurt. –She grinned.

-What?

A particularly tall man moved out of his line of sight and he saw Quinn, an arm wrapped around Rachel's shoulder, hugging the tall black man that had twirled the brunette around earlier with her other arm. He smiled fondly at them as they talked.

-I don't know if it means something…

-She's the only one who knows them. –Mercedes hissed.

-You're right… God, I wish they would just tell us. –He shook his head.

-So you think there is something to tell? –She grinned at him.

-Ok. –He laughed. –You caught me.

-You know? I saw Rachel with Tina earlier…

-So you think _they_'re making out too?

-No! –She laughed. –Come on, be serious. They were talking and I walked in on them, and they seemed… secretive.

-So you think maybe Tina knows something?

-Well, maybe…

-All right. –He nodded.

Mercedes watched him strut towards Tina.

-Wait! What…

-Hi Tina. –He beamed at her.

-Hey Kurt. –She smiled back.

-Did you see? Rachel's dads are here. –He pointed in their direction with his head.

-Really? –Tina stretched her neck towards them.

-Yeah… Quinn seems to know them.

-Oh. –Tina suddenly looked away and around. –Do you know where Mike is?

-I don't. –He shook his head, a smirk finding its way. –They've been really close this year.

-Um… what? –Her eyes widened.

_God, such a bad actress._

-Yeah, Quinn and Rachel… Very friendly, all smiles. –He nodded.

Mercedes looked at them from afar, noticing the small blush creeping through Tina's cheeks and wondering what exactly was Kurt saying.

-I-I didn't notice, no.

-Really? –He faked disbelief. –I did. –He nodded. –And look now, Quinn seems to be the only one from Glee that knows Rachel's dads. Not even Finn knew them.

-They're… pretty busy, yeah. –She looked down. –Look, I need to find-

-Don't you think it's weird? –He interrupted her.

-What? –She asked a little exasperated.

-That Quinn is the only one who knows them.

-No, I don't. They're friends, right? –She shrugged. –Look, I have to find Mike, I have to go.

He watched her scurried away between people, a laugh escaping his lips.

-So, what happened? –Mercedes asked when he returned by her side.

-Well, she seemed rather nervous at my suggestions.

-So you think she knows something? –She raised an eyebrow.

-It seems possible, yeah.

-I don't think she'll tell us, though. –She smiled crookedly.

-What do you mean?

-Well, she had this look when she talked with Rachel today, and Rachel was a little freaked out and then… she was relaxed. I don't think Tina's going to tell us if she knows something.

-If they're keeping it a secret, I know I wouldn't. –Kurt smiled.

-Yeah. –She shrugged, smiling. –Me neither.

* * *

Rachel was annoying as ever when they started the first Glee rehearsal after Sectionals. Regionals _had _to be won and they simply had to practice all the time if they wanted perfection. She was bossy as always and interrupting Mr. Schuester all the time. Kurt was so irritated in that moment; he thought no one in their right mind would date Rachel. So Quinn wouldn't either, with her lack of patience. When he turned to look at the blonde, she found her chuckling with Brittany as Santana kept her scowl in place with her arms crossed in her chest. Quinn kept looking at Rachel and shaking her head, smiling along with Brittany.

He smiled. Maybe Rachel's antics were a little cute.

* * *

It was yet another rehearsal that Kurt dreaded.

Despite Rachel's antics being bearable and sometimes funny, it was not funny when Mr. Schuester himself decided they had to practice hard enough. It had been a month since they had any breaks from rehearsal, and Kurt felt about to pass out from all that dancing while singing without a stop for an hour. He even heard Santana say the last class was worst than Cheerio practice.

He sat in between Mercedes and Artie in the Choir room waiting for the teacher along with the other Glee Club members. He walked in after a few minutes, late as usual, and rested his briefcase atop of the piano.

-Alright guys. –He clapped his hands. –For today I had a-

-Mr. Schue, if I may. –Rachel stood up. Everybody already feared what she might suggest. –I think I speak for all of us when I say that we must practice long and hard if we want to become real performers, such as I intend, and I do not object to practice until we reach perfection –Some of the kids groaned. –but I think that, if we keep this pace, we are simply going to stress our vocal cords and bodies. We are only teenagers, after all, and while some of us may be able to keep up with your intense and tiring schedule, some others might find it difficult to continue without a break, and I think that-

-I think –Quinn raised her voice as her hand rested on Rachel's forearm. The brunette looked sheepish. –that what Rach is trying to say is, Mr. Schue, we need a break. Otherwise we are going to pass out.

-Preach. –Artie stated with his hand in the air.

-What are you talking about, guys?

-Please. –Santana scoffed. –we've been practicing like mad here, Mr. S, I've been more tired from Glee rehearsal than _Cheerios practice. _

Schuester's eyes were wide open.

-Are you serious?

-As herpes. –Brittany nodded.

Kurt covered his mouth, trying not to laugh. Mr. Schue looked taken aback.

-I'm sorry, I didn't realize… -He shook his head. –Okay, tell you what. Why don't you tell me what _you all _want to do?

Ten minutes later, Kurt found himself laughing and singing along the room, trying to catch his breath. He propped down on a chair, smiling. He saw Tina and Mike doing some _serious _dance moves along Brittany and Santana. Mercedes danced with Sam, and Rachel and Quinn were twirling around, gaze never leaving each other as they laughed. Kurt thought they looked as happy as ever.

He had no doubt, after then, that whatever was going on between them, whatever type of relationship, they were happy. He never saw them as two people who could function together, but if they had found a way… maybe Rachel was a little obnoxious sometimes, and Quinn sometimes a little bitchy, but they seemed to calm down this year, since he started to see them always together. Perhaps they seemed to even each other out. After all, it was all very cliché, the whole 'opposites attract', but also sometimes true.

-You know… -he said to Mercedes after practice, when they were resting in the outside picnic tables. –maybe Quinn and Rachel even each other out.

-You think?

-Yeah… I mean, Quinn is very protective, and that's what Rachel needs, right? –Mercedes nodded. –And then again, Rachel is really supportive, and that's what _Quinn _needs, don't you agree?

-Maybe we should… -She shook her head.

-What?

-What if we asked them? I mean, if we tell them that we only care about-

-How do you think Quinn will react… –He interrupted her. –If you asked her if she was dating Rachel and she thought you were mad crazy? –He raised his eyebrows.

-She'll slushie me to death. –Mercedes answered, wide-eyed.

-I think… -He started, then sighed. –Look, I know this will be very hard, almost impossible for us…

-Spill it. –She urged, facing him completely.

-Maybe we should… let it flow.

-What?

-If they _are _together-

-They are!

-Okay, okay. I'm not saying they're not. I'm trying to say that, if they wanted us to know or find out, we would have already, right?

-Yeah, or course.

-So maybe they don't really need us to know. –He shrugged.

-I'm not so sure I'm following you here.

-We should stop stalking them. –He nodded once.

-Hey! We're not-

-Please, Mercedes. We've been so aware of their every move, it's a Twilight novel.

She chuckled.

-Perhaps we should just let it be, don't you think? I know it's not in our nature not to gossip and solve relationship mysteries, but… I think it's too much.

-Yeah, maybe you're right.

-So I have a proposition for you. –She raised an eyebrow, expectantly. –Wait and see.

-Wait and see? –She whined.

-Yeah.

Mercedes crossed her arms in her chest and huffed.

-Fine.

* * *

In the next Glee meeting, Rachel is silent.

Mercedes doesn't think much about it, she has already given up in her intent to figure out whatever that was going on between Berry and Quinn. Or so she tries, so she looks to the right, where Kurt is not, so she can fight the urge to gossip better. Instead, she's rewarded with a scowling Head Cheerio. She looks forward. This whole _mind your own business _is a little pretty hard.

Mr. Schue is rambling about something she's learned to tune out since Junior year, so she picks at her fingernails. She feels Kurt shift beside her and fights the urge to look to her left and tell him to look at their resident closeted gays. And then, she doesn't know what happened, because she doesn't know what Mr. Schuester was saying or if anyone else was talking or _what happened_ to make Rachel stand up and storm out of the room. She looks around, the confuse gesture on everybody's faces telling her that _no, she didn't miss anything, because nothing happened._ Then Santana hits Quinn in the back of her head and the blonde spats.

-Screw you.

Before standing up and leaving the room too.

They're silent for about a minute, until Mr. Schue clears his throat, squares his shoulders and claps his hands.

-Ok, I don't know what happened, but as I was saying…

Mercedes looks forward and keeps her eyes on the piano, really fighting the huge strong urge to turn to Kurt's side.

Unsurprisingly, nobody looks taken aback about what just happened. Rachel storms out all the time, although it doesn't seem important than this time it was without an apparent reason, and they don't think anything about the fact that Quinn left, too. She doesn't think that the blonde went after her, because she promised she would stop assuming. If she could assume, then, well…

It's approximately twenty minutes later that Quinn gets back, her right hand firmly clasped in Rachel's left, and she approaches her seat. Mercedes catches Finn's confused stare as Quinn tells him to "move it" and Rachel takes his seat next to Quinn. Mercedes thinks the brunette's proud look is because _someone _went after her, maybe because it was _Quinn _who did. Then she sees that, in the middle of their seats, their hands are still together, their fingers are now entwined and Quinn's thumb moves up and down.

Mercedes doesn't assume, because she promised Kurt, but if she did she'll say that it's pretty obvious.

* * *

As they wait their turn at Regionals, the first school has already played and the second is on the stage. They're in the green room and they can't hear a thing. Kurt thinks it's for the best, anyway. He doesn't want to get nervous.

Everyone is sitting down, some are whispering, some legs are bouncing, Puck is eating his right thumb's fingernail and Rachel is walking back and forth like a caged animal around the room.

He watches her as she runs a hand through her hair and mutters under her breath. He's so caught up in the way she moves, he jumps when a pale hand encircles her left wrists and pulls her down. He watches as Quinn, sitting indian style on the floor, settles Rachel in her lap and rests her chin on a tanned, exposed shoulder. Rachel's cheek presses against Quinn's and they both stare straight ahead, waiting.

Kurt looks away, feeling like he's interrupting.

* * *

Rachel is surprisingly calm, in the first Glee rehearsal after Regionals. She's sitting between Brittany and Santana as Quinn and Puck sing across the room.

Mercedes is too distracted by the way the sun hits on their Regional's trophy and makes the base shine and the light hits Quinn's blonde hair and makes Puck's eyes shine.

It feels strange, remembering that they had a baby together. That now Puck dates Lauren and Quinn is… well, secretive. She has always been kind of a mystery. She dances and twirls and again, Mercedes is distracted by the proud grin on Mr. Schue's face.

She doesn't feel weird, because everybody's got this dreamy look on their faces, still not believing they won and that Mr. Schue and Rachel didn't immediately started on rehearsal for Nationals.

_Nationals. _

Everyone's got a dreamy look on their face.

Quinn and Puck finish the song and, as Quinn approaches her seat, Santana moves happily to Brittany's lap and the blonde sits down between them and Rachel with a smile.

This time, Mercedes does pay attention when Mr. Schuester speaks, because they won and she's in such a state of bliss, she doesn't care about Rachel's head on Quinn's shoulder, and she wants to know all she has to know so they can win again in a month.

* * *

Kurt has this kind of déjà vu as they sit waiting in the green room again. Except this time, almost everyone is walking around the room; Mike and Brittany are rehearsing some of their dance moves in the far side, where they really don't have that much space. Santana and Quinn are murmuring next to each other on a corner and Rachel is watching the other school, her nerves and curiosity getting the best of her.

After a while, she comes in, though. Everyone's head snap up, and Brittany and Mike stop mid-step.

-They're good, but nothing for us to be afraid. –She says with a nervous smile, leaning against the door frame. –Vocal Adrenaline is next.

Everyone grimaces a little, but the truth is, without Shelby Corcoran as their coach, Vocal Adrenaline hasn't got that much spark anymore. It helps a little that their lead vocal man is not like Jesse St. James. But still, they all felt like watching them perform, what with losing Nationals to them last year, they still have a lot to worry.

Their performance is neat, Rachel says is between New Directions and them, and that the schools that performed before have nothing on them. That makes them slightly less nervous, but not really.

They're back in the green room and everyone's quiet. Mr. Schue is outside doing God knows what, knowing that no one's up to deal with his cheer up speech.

Mercedes and Kurt sit tightly together, Santana has an arm around Brittany's shoulder and Rachel is between the blonde and Quinn, their hands clasped together tightly.

Mr. Schue finally walks in again.

-Guys, there's no need to be nervous about this! We've got it! We are great, where is your confidence in each other? We're going to win. Get up, come on! –Everyone gets to their feet. –Come on, Rachel? Aren't we exceptionally prepared and exceed even our own expectations? You said it yourself.

-Yeah… -She smiles lightly. Letting go of Quinn's hand, Kurt notices, she goes to stand next to Mr. Schue. –I told you, we're better than all the other schools. –She says confidently. –Mr. Schue's right, we shouldn't be like this, all grim and quiet. –Mercedes sees that million watt Rachel Berry smile threatening to split her face in half. –We've got this, guys, come on!

Everyone seems to be a little more cheered; Kurt turns to Mercedes to share a hug.

-Let's beat the crap out of all of them! –Puck roars high-fiving Finn.

As they stand in position behind the curtain, Kurt sees Mike share a kiss with Tina before standing next to Brittany in front of all of them, the beat starting to play.

* * *

Graduation is so close, almost a week away, and Kurt finds himself tearing up in the last Glee meeting of his High School career. Everyone is, though, so he's not ashamed. They perform a last song to Mr. Schuester, who tears up as soon as it starts, and in the end, there is a huge group hug, everyone crashing their bodies in bear hugs. Mr. Schue then gives them a sort of speech; about how glad he is that he got to be with them through this journey, that Glee Club blossomed from the shadows, that they proved to everyone that once questioned them that they're great, that they deserve every good thing they got. He tells them he's sure their dreams will come true, he congratulates them, about everything, about Brittany's dance and Kurt's music scholarship and Rachel getting into Julliard. He tells them he'll never forget them, and that winning Nationals was the cherry on top of the best three years of his teaching experience.

* * *

In the graduation ceremony, Kurt's dad and Finn's mom don't stop taking pictures even for a second, and Mercedes is glad, because her own parents forgot their camera in the rush to get there in time.

The names are called one by one; Rachel is one of the firsts. Kurt smiles wide and cheers loud, his heart pounding in his chest from the excitement. Then he has a feeling Rachel's not really hearing them when she runs from the stage grinning, jumping from the last step to Quinn's waiting arms and kissing her hard and long in front of everybody. He wants to say 'I knew it!' and wants to make sure at least his dad is not stunned enough to take a picture or something. Instead, cheers even louder.


End file.
